Temper of a Firebender
by Swyn Song
Summary: My 1st fic on this site. Whips is a mysterious person. No one knows who she is, where she came from, or even her real name. She's just a member of Jet's gang. Then everything changes when a certain trio shows up...
1. Whips

Temper of a Firebender

by Star Wars nut

Authoress Note: This is not only my 1st stab at a drama fic, but also my first fic on this site, so please take it easy on the flames. Please. I'm not sure I can take it.

Disclaimer: If the character was on Avatar, I don't own it.

"At least we're safe from the Fire Nation..." Sokka's words trailed off as he, Katara, and Aang realized that they had just walked into a Fire Nation camp. They tried to run, but one of the Firebenders started a fire behind them, cutting off their escape. They were cornered. Sokka got out his club thingy. All of a sudden, one of the Firebenders fell over, dead.

"Wow, Sokka, How did you hit him in the back?" Aang asked.

"Uhh... Instinct," Sokka replied. That's when they noticed the people dropping out of the trees. Two swung down, one a tall boy about 16 with brown hair, who swung out out of the tree he was in by means of what looked kinda like swords, but with bent ends. The other wore a mask, so you couldn't see what his face looked like. He was shorter than the other guy, and came down by means of gloves with whips made out of what looked like tree vines protuding from them. Aang, Katara and Sokka looked up and saw that those two weren't alone. There were four people jumping out of another tree, one the size of a tent, one slightly smaller, one with really odd facepaint, and one that was puny. The puny one landed on a Firebender's head, causeing him to thrash around like a fish out of water. Then they looked up in the tree and noticed there was one more, a guy actually hanging upside down from a tree, this one with a bow and arrows. All these people made short work out of the Fire Nation peoples, and they than had time to talk.

"Thanks for saving us," Katara said.

"Thanks yourself," the brown-haired one responded "We've been waiting all morning to attack them. We just needed the right distraction. I'm Jet by the way, and this is Sneers, Longshot, Smellerby, the Dude and Pipsqueak."

Aang walked over to the puny one, "Pipsqueak, that's a funny name." Then the tent sized one said, "You think my name is funny?"

"It's hilairious!"

Then they both started laughing at how absurd the nickname Pipsqueak was.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jet said indicating the last person, "This is..."

"Don't bother, Jet," he said, "I'll introduce myself." With that _she_ took off her mask to reveal an egg-shaped head, a mouth that looked like it was almost constantly smirking and a pair of amber eyes, framed by black lashes.

"I'm Whips," she said, "Jet's partner in crime."

"And girlfriend! Jet and Whips, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S..." the one introduced as Smellerby started shouting. All of a sudden, he was interrupted by Whips, who had gotten incredibly angry. She began chasing him, shouting various threats. Finally, she tackled him to the ground and shouted in his face, "AS LONG AS YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, NEVER, I REPEAT, **NEVER** SAY THAT ABOUT ME AND JET!"

"Woah," Sokka said, "I'd sure hate to get on her bad side."

"That's Whips for you," Jet responded, "Temper of a Firebender."

"Hey Jet!" the Dude shouted, "These barrels are filled with blasting jelly!"

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak added.

"Two great finds!" Jet said, "Take them to the hideout."

"You have a hideout?" Aang asked.

"Wait till you see it," Whips answered, "It's great."

And so ends the first chappie of Temper of a Firebender. Please R&R, and please, if you have any flames, could you soften 'em up a bit? Please? It's my first fic.

Whips: Yeah, if you did flame her, her response wouldn't be pretty (kinda like her).

Star Wars nut: Whips, you do realize that since I created you, I can do what I want with you. For example, I could give you a lisp if I wanted to.

Whips: You wouldn't.

Star Wars nut: I'm about to.

Whips: Hey! I didn't think you'd athually give me a lithp! Changth me back! Y'know they call me Whipth for a reathon!

Star Wars nut:(giggles a little) Fine I'll _changth_ you back.

Whips: Thank you.

Star Wars nut: And you've learned your lesson, right?

Whips:(sighs) No insulting you.

Star Wars nut: Good. If you forget that lesson, I swear I will tell your deep, dark secret to Jet.

Whips:_ You wouldn't!_

Star Wars nut: Try me.

Aang: Well, that's all folks!


	2. Warnings

Chapter 2

Authoress note: Yay! My friend finally told me how to update! Yay! So here's Chappie 2! Yay! OK then, now that all the yays are over, here it is! Yay! (sorry, couldn't help myself).

After a lot of walking, they finally reached the hideout. Nothing much happened (except for Sokka's little incident with the rope thing, but that was in the eppie). Eventually they started talking, and the conversation strayed to family lost thanks to the Fire Nation. Jet shared his story about his parents being killed. Whips was able to stay out of the talk until Aang looked over at her.

"Hey, Whips," he said, "I just noticed that you haven't said anything. What happened to your parents?" Whips answered, "Well, they aren't dead,as far as I know, but they might as well be. My village was occupied by the Fire Nation. It was awful. There were soldiers all over the place. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. I was able to stow away on various trade ships. Then I came here and met Jet. I was 7; he was 8. We started this little group. Then, he got all the credit. Oh, well. At least I'm 2nd in command here." Jet smiled slightly, "Whips is strange. She's the only person here who didn't lose anyone because of the Fire Nation, and yet she hates them more than anyone else."

_Oh yeah_, thought Whips, _I didn't lose anyone. Only my cousin, who was halfway decent when my uncle wasn't around. Only my father, if he even _cared _about me. I lost them, all right. Just not _that _way. Not the _important _way._ These thoughts were going around her head for a while, until she heard Jet complementing Aang and Katara on their bending. _Bending?_ she thought, _He's been talking about bending a lot recently. Wondering if a bender could... I'd better let one of them know. I won't tell Aang or Katara, they're already fawning over him. No, I had better tell Sokka. He might just listen to me._

That night, she found Sokka. She tapped him on the shoulder. He abruptly turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," she sounded a little urgent.

"Well, OK then. Go ahead."

"Well, that girl, the one you're traveling with..."

"You mean my sister?"

"Yeah, her. She's a Waterbender, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that other kid, he's a bender too?"

"Yeah, he's the Avatar. Why do you want to know?"

"Listen, Sokka, be careful around Jet. He's been talking about recruiting a bender for a while now. I don't even wanna think about why."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes, and that's why I don't wanna think about it. Listen, if you know what's good for you, you'll take my advice."

"Why are you telling me this? I mean, you're his second in command."

"Do you know why I'm that instead of the co-leader? And yes, there is a difference."

"No, why?"

"I don't like seeing innocent people get hurt. That's why."

"Well, thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

And with that, Whips went to her room, leaving Sokka to think about that strange advice.

End of Chapter 2

Please R&R.


	3. Resolves

Authoress note: Remember Whips's deep, dark secret mentioned in my arguement with her in the 1st chappie? Well, eventually, it's gonna be a major part of the story. And so, my readers, I want to see if any of you can figure it out before I reveal it. There are clues hidden throughout the story, it just takes a careful reader to find them. If you think you've figured it out, tell me your guess in a review. I'll let you know if you're right. And now, without further ado... (drumroll)...

Chappie 3

The next day, Jet took Sokka on a mission. Sokka didn't come back in a good mood. Whips walked over to him.

"What's up?" she asked. Sokka was pratically yelling at her, "I can't belive you've put up with Jet for that long!" Whips almost smiled, "Let me guess: he beat and robbed some innocent guy, right?"

"Right in one," he answered. Whips almost smiled again, "The guy was from the Fire Nation, wasn't he."

"Yeah."

"Listen, Sokka," she said, "Jet is obsessed with destroying anything that has to do with the Fire Nation. So obsessed he'll do the same thing to whoever gets in his way. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Sokka answered. It was at that exact moment that Aang and Katara came over wanting to know if Jet was back.

That night, Whips was wandering aimlessly around the treetops she had called home for so long. She couldn't get any sleep, so she was just wandering around, thinking about all the stuff that had happened over the past few days.

_Man,_ she thought to herself, _my life is nuts. Nothing has ever been normal. Well now, it's even more not normal. _She laughed to herself. _Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I just told someone. Well, I have an opprutunity to tell someone now, so why don't I? Because, _another little voice answered, _their reactions might be worse than Jet's. You never know, _the positive voice answered, _they might understand. Sokka would, anyway. You should tell him. "_You're right," she said to herself, "I should tell him. Sometime soon."

Authoress note: I apologize for the shortness. My mind is kinda slow today.

Look! It's the review button! Why don't you click it?

l l

V V


	4. A Secret Revealed

The chapter after the 3rd one and before the 5th one

(also known as chappie 4)

Disclainer: I don't own Avatar, but what I _do _own is Whips, so don't mess with her.

Authoress note: I hope that this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. Here be the deep, dark secret about Whips's past. For in case you haven't guessed, she wasn't telling the whole story about her origins. Here goes nothing.

The next morning, Whips woke to the sound of someone sneaking around. She got up and looked outside to see Sokka. Suspecting that he might be up to somthing, she followed him. She trailed him all the way to the spot where Jet was getting ready to blow up the dam. She saw Sokka sneak up behind a bush, and she saw Smellerby and Pipsqueak sneak up on him. Pipsqueak grabbed Sokka by the hair as Smellerby put a knife to the unfortunate nutball's throat and said, "Where are you going, Ponytail?"

Whips took the opportunity to not only save Sokka's butt, but also to tell him what she had hidden for so long.

"Where he's going is with me," she said, stepping dramatically out of the shadows in which she had been hiding, "Unless... do you have a problem with that?" Pipsqueak, a little scared by her authority over him, loosened his grip on Sokka's hair. Just loose enough. Sokka pulled himself away from the tent-sized Freedom Fighter and started to run. Smellerby and Pipsqueak started to run after him, but Whips stopped them.

"He's mine," she said as she started to run, "and if any one decides to follow me, it'll hurt." She left before they could say anything.

She caught up with him eventually. She smirked, "Sorry about the morons. But seriously, why were you following them?"

"Why were you following me?" Sokka asked as a rebuttal, "Did Jet tell you to spy on me?" Whips looked him in the eye, "No, I have to tell you somthing. C'mon, we need to find a private area where we can talk. Follow me." He followed her until they reached a small clearing where they sat down.

"OK," Whips said to Sokka, "this is very important, so don't interrupt me."

"What do you want to ask me?" he asked. She answered, "Where I really came from. Now, just let me talk, and all your questions will be answered. Now, here it is, from the beginning. Now, I told you that I lived in a village that was occupied by the Fire Nation. That's not true. It was part of the Fire Nation, in fact, it was the capital," She paused, as if waiting for a reaction from Sokka. She wasn't dissapointed.

"You're from the FIRE NATION!" he shouted. She smirked again and said, "It gets worse." He looked slightly puzzled, "I don't get it," he said, "If you're from the Fire Nation, why do you hate them so much?" She said, "I was just about to explain that. You see, I never would have left, if it wasn't for that _idiot_ Zhao."

"What did he do?" asked Sokka. Whips really looked angry now, "You see, when I was 7, my cousin was my best friend. We did everything together. Then, one day, I heard Zhao talking to him. ' What about my cousin?' my cousin was asking. ' What about her?' the moron had said, 'She's useless. You might as well ditch her now.' It was that day I left home."

"I don't get it," Sokka said, "What would he want with an 8-year-old?" Whips said, "Have you ever heard of General Iroh?" When Sokka said yes, Whips said a little nervously, "Well, he's my father." She flinched as this revelation sunk in, waiting for him to yell, leave, or both. He didn't. All he said was, "Wait a minute, if he's your father, that would mean that your cousin, the one who you were talking about, is... Prince Zuko?" Whips looked astonished, "You know him? How is he? Does he still remember me?"

"Woah, wait a minute," said Sokka, "I don't know the guy. He's launched one or two fireballs at me, but that's it. Just a second, I just wanna know, did he always have that scar on his face?" Whips looked surprised, "Scar? What scar? He never had a scar! Anyway, there's one more thing that I have to tell you. Although, you might've figured it out. I'm a Firebender."

"Wow," said Sokka, "You think you know a person. Whips, wait a minute, Whips can't be your real name. What is it?"

"Fine then," said Whips, "I'll tell you my real name. But I have to tell you, only people I trust call me by my real name. So I'm saying that I can trust you when I'm telling you that my name is Lana."

Authoress note: So, Whips, or shall I say Lana (that's pronounced l-AH-na) is Zuko's cousin. DA-DA-DUMMMMM! And she's a Firebender. Well, I guess she already had the temper of one! OK, that's corny. Anyway, stay tuned for more Temper of a Firebender!

May the Force be with you,

Star Wars nut.

Review!

l l l l

VVVV


	5. What next?

Chapter 5

Authoress note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer went nuts for a while and couldn't get online, so that was why. That and my _humongus_ writer's block. Anywho.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I only own Lana (a.k.a. Whips)

"Okay then, Lana," Sokka said, still getting used to calling her that, "What now?" It had only been a few minutes since she had told him. In those minutes, they had gone back to the hideout, only to find that Aang and Katara had left.

"Off filling the resovoir, without a doubt," Lana muttered to herself, then said to Sokka, "We're going to have to move faster than I thought. There's definately no hope of stopping Jet from giving the order. He's too obsessed."

"Wait a minute," said Sokka, "what's Jet planning to do, anyway?" Lana looked at him and said, "Didn't I tell you? Oops. Jet's going to use the blasting jelly from the Fire Nation camp to blow up the dam and flood the town." Sokka looked puzzled, "What about the people? Oh right. He doesn't care, does he?"

"Nope. Anyway, any ideas?" He looked at her as if he had come up with something, "We could move the blasting jelly," he said. Whips shook her head, "That would take too long, and anyway, there's no garuntee we wouldn't be seen," she sat there and thought for a second, "I've got it! We go to the village and evacuate the people! Okay then, here's the plan..."

Lana waited up in the tree by her and Sokka's meet-up point. He finally stepped into the clearing. She jumped down in front of him. She looked at him for a second then said, "Glad to see you made it." Sokka looked at her, then said, "Why did I have to get myself caught on purpose again?" She sighed then said, "It's important that no one knows that I helped you. This will make them think that you found out about this without my help. Anyway, let's go. To the town!" As they started running, Sokka looked over at Lana and said, "Smellerby and Pipsqueak aren't too bright. Did you know that?" Lana giggled a little.

After the village was saved, Lana was sitting on an area near the edge of the forest, when Aang, Katara, and Sokka came up on their flying bison. Sokka waved, "Hi Lana!" Lana smiled at Sokka, then nodded at Aang and Katara and said, "I'm assumeing Sokka told you my story. Am I right?" They nodded. Sokka said, "Well, do you want to come with us?" Lana shook her head, "No," she said, "I think I'll stay. I just need to know. Katara, I heard about what you did to Jet. Can you give me a basic idea of where he is? I know he's a jerk, but he is a friend-ish thing of mine. I need to defrost him... and tell him too." Katara nodded and said, "It's northeast-ish from the spot where you found Sokka." Lana thanked her, and, with a "I'll see you again someday," she left, vanishing into the trees. As they flew away, she went to find Jet.

Next chappie, she defrosts Jet! Who gets mad at her! Obviously!

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
